In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, downlink transmission is based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), and uplink transmission is based on single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA). LTE supports frequency division duplex (FDD) and time division duplex (TDD). In an FDD system, downlink transmission and uplink transmission are performed on different carriers. In a TDD system, uplink transmission and downlink transmission are performed on a same carrier at different time. Service transmission is based on scheduling by a radio access network device, such as a base station. A basic time unit for scheduling by the base station is one subframe.
Currently, in a wireless communications system, data communication between user equipment (UE) and a network device is implemented by scheduling a resource by the network device for the UE. For example, when the UE performs data communication with an evolved NodeB (eNB for short) in the LTE system, a total amount of uplink data that may be sent by the UE to the eNB at a specific moment is determined by an uplink grant (UL grant) allocated by the eNB. A specific scheduling process is as follows: An eNB sends a control channel, such as a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) or an enhanced PDCCH (EPDCCH). The control channel may carry scheduling information of a data channel, such as a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) or a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH). The scheduling information includes control information, such as resource allocation information and a modulation and coding scheme. The UE detects the control channel in a subframe, and receives a downlink data channel or sends an uplink data channel based on the scheduling information that is carried on the detected control channel.
When the UE needs to send data in uplink, the UE requests an uplink resource from the eNB. Then the eNB determines whether to allocate a resource to the UE and a quantity of resources to be allocated, and delivers uplink grant information. The existing resource allocation is performed according to a request of each UE. An appropriate resource is allocated to each UE, and the UE continues to transmit uplink data.
However, UE currently needs to process a relatively large quantity of services, and with development of communications technologies, UE needs to process more diverse services in a future communications system. UE and a base station are faced with increasingly diverse service, and different services have different requirements for a service scheduling process. An existing resource scheduling mode can no longer meet a requirement. Particularly, when UE is faced with a plurality of types of service data or service data with a plurality of requirements, appropriate scheduling and processing cannot be performed, thereby reducing service processing efficiency.